blobclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Blobclash
About the web series': Gay Julian: Julian Gruesana Jones is a billionaire Gay God with unbelievable gay powers along with his husband, Billa Tongalong Jones. However, it's not all pink sparkly dust for them as they try battling off their rivals, Christopher Tottington and Andy Wallace, a gay hater group of eight. Julian and Bill decide to create the 'Gay Gang' with eight gay friends and try to defeat the Straight Gang. The only way Julian can destroy Christopher and the gang and vice versa is to find eight special stones and destroy them, destroying them destroys the human. ©2009-2017 Scaryoldman: Scaryoldman, whose real name is unknown, is an old man who lives in a house murdering people for a living until one day a "Super" bunny named Fezzy who wields a blue lightsaber comes to save the day. ©2011-2017 BS News: A Minecraft news show with presenters Blob Shubadum and DinocoDan, telling you all the latest Minecraft news! The Fat Troll: A fat troll that got banned forever from Trollopolis, who is now living in a cottage located in a forest somewhere in England. The Fat Troll is a myth like Big Foot, people try to find him but when they find the cottage, the Fat Troll kills them. ©2010-2017 Monkey Man: Monkey man was a black 10 month old boy called Jamal who was out with his parents visiting the Amazon Rainforest. A tribe of monkey's stormed over to their position and ate his parents. The monkeys left the black man because he looked like a monkey. They thought he was a monkey. Now, Monkey Man is living in the jungle with his monkey family, saving the jungle from intruders! ©2014-2017 Batcrack: Batcrack, along with his sidekick, Robin ya', specializes in wiping people's buttocks, mainly for people who can't do it themselves battling off enemies. ©2013-2017 Minecraft: Minecraft is minor on Blobclash Wiki. If you are not an administrator and you edit with pages that for some reason aren't protected, you will be banned instantly and forever. This wiki is only for browsing. Websites based on content seen on this wiki: Gay Julian Official Youtube Channel ScaryOldMan Official Youtube Channel Blobclash Stories on Wattpad Gay Julian Chronicles Series: Mini Me's Footage: Mini Me, the Straight-Soldier finds out where Julian is, and tracks him down with a tracking device, records his best moments, such as kissing, cheating and admitting things then posting them online without him knowing to ruin his reputation. (18+ naked scenes may occur) Gay Julian Series: The official series of Gay Julian, Series one is completed and Series Two is the present series. (18+ shag scenes may occur) Gay Flashes: Gay Flashes(News Flashes) are quick news flashes on the Gay Julian Franchise, giving you the latest news on Julian Jones and the crew 'Did you know?' *'The Gay Julian Series One theme tune sped up is the Gay Dust sound?' *'That Julian Jones has shagged 5 of 8 of the Gay Club members?' *'That Sebastian Gatewell is a show-off?' *'That Syed Churchill owns 47 pets?' *'That Julian had released a music video on June 1st/2nd of 2013, wearing his second Gay War outfit?' *'That Julian Jones reached 1,000,000 subscribers on Youtube at 1:25 am, 5th June 2013?' *'That Gaycubed has a phobia of Straights?' *'That Julian can't resist shagging and making out with a man?' *'That Gay Julian has the title "Gay" because he is a Gay God?' *'That Jack and David used to be good friends, until David joined the Straight Gang, and they fell out, causing Jack to join the Gay Gang?' *'That Sebsastian Gatewell mostly always has his shirt off?' *'Gay Julian's name came from "King Julian" from Madagascar, and his voice first came from King Julian, too?' *'That Gaycubed has been removed from the Gay Julian Franchise?' *'That Gay Julian's buttocks provided light for the entire city of Rome for a whole week?' *'That Italy is the shape of Julian's high heel?' *'That Gay Julian sang the whole city of Rome to sleep on International Gay Day?' *'That Gay Julian once pooped out gold?' *'That Gay Julian uses golden toilet paper?' *'That Gay Julian spent 2,000,000 euros on a toilet?' *'That Gay Julian owns a diamond toilet?' *'That Gay Julian once pooped out a rainbow?' *'That Gay Julian once blowed a kiss and a heart came out of his mouth? Rumors say that it was actually a part of his heart.' *'That Bill shags Julian at least 2 times a day?' *'That Bill can only go a week days without a shag? ' *'That Bill has magical healing powers?' *'That Gay Julian was once lucky enough to poop out 1,000,000 euros?'